


The Chauffeur

by Littlethiinggss



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 50's AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Forbidden Love, Human Catra (She-Ra), Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sensuality, Slow Dancing, Touch-Starved, catradora, im running out of tags, soulmate au sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlethiinggss/pseuds/Littlethiinggss
Summary: "A woman in an erotic costume is driven in an Austin Princess limousine by a uniformed chauffeur. Elsewhere, another woman dresses herself carefully in lingerie and walks through the streets of London towards a rendezvous in an abandoned multi-storey car park."





	The Chauffeur

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the music video concept by Duran Duran called "The Chauffeur" 
> 
> (fyi, their dialogue doesn't seem like them but bare with it cause it's the 50's)

The sun was just about to set over the skies of London. Many men showing up at home waiting for their wives to cook up some sort of scrumptious meal for their family. It was always like this in this era. Everyone had to comply with their positions in society. "Men work, women clean and provide" many had said. However, for two particular lovers, they weren't like the rest of the people living in London. They had a sensational and vigorous relationship. One that was pretty rare, and not a love like theirs ever existed in this world.

They were always seen together out in the streets. As many passers compliment the powerful and distinct bond the two share, assuming it was some sororal,platonic friendship, little do they know it was something much more. Forbidden and could risk everything they've had. Yet, they were still willing to take that chance. They had always been cautious of the places they rendezvous at and made sure their agreed place was completely deserted. Occasionally, they would rent a cheap room at a motel in the vacant part of London. They were smart enough to not go to the same place over and over as to not cause more suspicion than they are already given by their closeness.

On the days they're separated, longing and missing each others touch, one of them will touch her own skin and the sensation will travel to her lover, giving her the ability to feel the touch where ever she was. It was always one of the best feelings they experienced 'cause the touch was unexpected timing. One would touch her own thighs, shoulders, breasts. Any possible place to indicate the message to her lover saying she wished she could be with her and inform her of what place she would choose to osculate.

As the sun started to set, a blonde woman in a slick bun wandered the busy streets of London, waiting to meet her lover at their chosen spot. The woman was carefully dressed in an all black bustier glued together with a lace up girdle. Her limbs were covered in black gloves that reached all the way to her elbows and stockings ruffled at the top with plain, patent leather, pinup heels. The woman was decorated with all sorts of sparkly, diamond jewelry and naturally done makeup.

She was being ogled at her erotic costume. Astonished stares from men and flabbergasted looks from other women. The woman thought of her lover's motive if she saw her flaunting around the streets like this. A, she would drag her to a secluded area to seduce her. Or B, her lover would act in an un-ladylike mannerism if she found a man stare down at her companion. Her lover was the aggressive one out of the two of them. The most possessive. The woman loved it either way. She could hear the whispers of the people, knowing full well they are talking about her. She had to repress her smile as she secretly loved the attention she was given along with the thought of meeting her lover. She was fairly excited to meet with her this evening.   

Her attention was drawn to a black Austin Princess limousine that pulled up on the side of the curb next to her. A man in chauffeur's uniform rolled down the window as the woman stopped in her tracks, looking at the man. The man had spoke in a deep full accent but somewhat feminine. The woman leaned in close to look at the man, only to find him with female like features. Bright brown eyes with small strands of white hair sticking out of her cap.

"Do you need a ride, ma'am?"

The woman contemplated for a second before replying back.

"As a matter of fact, yes" The woman said. The chauffeur exited out from the driver's seat revealing her full uniform that coated her broad structure. She had opened the second door of the car offering her hand to the lady in lingerie. She gladly obliged and entered the car, seating herself perfectly on the soft fabric as the chauffeur closed the car door.

The woman analyzed the interior of the limousine. A small wooden table sat on the floor beneath her feet with etched coupe, half empty, champagne glasses on top. The chauffeur sat back in her driver's seat and looked at the blonde through the rear-view mirror.

"Destination?"

"The car park garage over on Bright Moon street, please" The other woman nodded and began to shift the car into drive, heading towards said destination.

* * *

The drive had been going on for a while now and the sun was already down. The night sky was painted in a dark navy color with groups of bright stars. The woman hoped for the drive to quicken. She was eager to see her. The blonde took a sip from her champagne glass as she watched the moving buildings and street lights pass. Her thoughts rambled over her beloved. She wanted her and wanted to feel her soft skin. She thought of what she may be doing right now. She could be doing anything.  Sleeping or maybe perfecting herself in a much more exotic outfit than hers. The voice of the woman in front began to speak

"May I ask why a lady, such as yourself, dressed in such erotic attire, are wanting to go all the way downtown alone?"

The woman in the back seat looked at the chauffeur's brown eyes through the rear-view mirror with a soft expression

"I'm meeting someone" her voice was calm and patient

"I see. A fair lad?"

The blonde's mouth curled into a small mischievous smile, in her mind she wanted to laugh at the driver for assuming she was meeting a man but she also felt a tiny pool of anger erupt.

"Sure" she blandly said still maintaining her patient tone

"Mind if I ask your name, miss?"

"Adora" The chauffeur complimented Adora on her name. Saying it was a unique name she's ever heard of. Adora took the compliment with a thank you and went back to gaze at the window as the chauffeur paid her attention back onto the road.

The sound of the rhythmic engine of the car became the music on the drive along the highway. Adora admired the thin shadows of the street light poles swiping against the car. It reminded her of the way some parts of her lover's skin was marked with the same thin lines that were always concealed by the articles of clothing she wore. Only Adora saw the marks when they undressed and she would caress them which always earned sighs from her companion. Where ever the marks were painted on her skin, it indicated those were her sensitive places and she remembered where each mark was painted at.

Adora glided her gloved hand, gently and teasingly over her own thigh. She pursed her lips together to subdue a small sigh from her mouth. Her hand moved up to massage under her breasts then started the trace the contour of her bustier. Adora bit the inside of her lip gently as she thought of her lover feeling the same touch.

_"Catra"_

* * *

 

A place else where in London, where Adora's lover, Catra was staying, felt the tingling sensation arise from her thighs. It worked it's way up to her chest and notified Catra it was almost time for them to meet. Catra replied back with her own touch against her chest feeling down to her thigh, mimicking the feeling against her fishnet stockings.

Catra then got up from her bed, staring out the window and gazing at the view from the highest part of her room. Not a lot of cars were driving around this time, it was perfect. She locked eyes on a particular building with only a few parked cars sitting at the top. The car park where Adora had chosen as their secret meeting location was only a block away and Catra could be there in a heartbeat by walking distance since the hotel Catra had rented had a pathway that lead into the car park. "Hardly anyone ever enters there" Catra assured Adora once. Catra placed her hand over her heart and sighed.

She walked to the vanity placed at the front of the room. The desk was scattered with make up palettes, brushes and lipsticks all ready for her to use when she was about to get ready. What captured her eye instead was a piece of glass. Catra thought it was a little ridiculous when she picked up the piece as she remembered how she first got the shard. She stared at the reflection of her amber colored eye. Catra was only ever liked for her unique colored eyes. One being blue and the other a really light almost yellow-like color. She was told she was given the name because of how her eyes resembled a cat. She never really liked the name 'till she met Adora.

Adora wasn't like anyone she's met before. Cliché to say the least, but something about Adora struck a flame inside her. Catra became a nervous wreck whenever they were around each other before they got together. She would never admit it even though it was clearly obvious to Adora, that Adora did intimidate her. Once they started becoming friendly with each other, Catra's nervousness decreased and she slowly became more comfortable around her.

They both had met at a burlesque club Catra had worked at. Once Catra got done with a performance and went to grab a drink, the blonde started to chat with her all night. It made Catra forget about her actual work and was distracted by the intoxicated patient voice of Adora's. So intriguing and when Adora was obviously flirting, her tone reached a lower octave. It became persuasive and sensual, Catra could feel herself fall into a spell over it.

When Adora got done rambling on about Catra's different colored eyes, Catra was called up for her next performance. Everyone clapped as she approached the stage and a song cued up with a haunting tune of a piano and a bird tweeting sound of an ocarina. Catra stood in front of a red curtain that was decorated in a large circle of lights. A male singer then started to sing.

"The sun drips down bedding heavy behind. The front of your dress, all shadowy lined"

Catra eyes fixated on Adora at the bar. Catra didn't care if people took notice on her gaze in one person and pin point who she was staring at. This dance was meant for Adora. Dedicated to her and her only.

"And the droning engine throbs in time with your beating heart" the singer continued as Catra felt along her lacey outfit. Throughout the entire 5 minute song, even though it felt endless, everyone in the club was dumbfounded at the sensual dance she had performed, Adora especially. Adora could feel her heart thump rapidly against her chest whenever Catra moved her hips to the beat of the music and whenever Catra's heterochromatic eyes landed back on her own. As the bar cleared out for the night and Catra met Adora outside behind the building. They shared a kiss. Adora kissed her like they've known each other all their lives, like she knew what to do to make the woman melt into her.

"I've waited to meet you all my life" Adora whispered to her when she took out a piece of glass from her coat

"I vowed that when I met my soulmate, I would give them this" Adora grabbed Catra's hand and placed the piece into hers then curling Catra's fingers into a fist.

"How are you so sure that I'm your soulmate, stranger?" Catra teased

"Didn't you feel the connection? It was like deja-vu when I first saw you. It felt as if I've known you all my life" Adora's lips lingered on Catra's as she rested her forehead against the other woman.

"You're so wonderful, my lady." Catra's breath found it's way onto Adora's lips, it made her shiver in her coat.

"But, why would you want to give me a glass shard?"

"Someone had given me two of these pieces. They match when you put them together, like a puzzle piece. They said if I gave it to my soulmate, it represented an unbreakable bond."

"...I accept"

That was 3 years ago on this day.

Catra brought her mind back to reality now after her memory and looked at the glass piece in between her fingers and pulled it to her lips then resting it gently back on the vanity. She stared at herself in the mirror, removing her current earrings to replace them with the dangling diamond ones she wore the night she met Adora.

Catra started to redress herself in a new outfit. She pulled her thick brown hair back into a low bun tied with a burgundy ribbon matching with all black, lacey, hollow crotch-less stockings topped with a small black lace bra. Catra sat in a chair in front of a giant mirror, putting on her stockings, carefully. From afar, Adora could sense the ghost like feeling of finger tips carefully dragging along the underside of her thighs. She lightly squirmed in her seat, biting her lip. She was thankful for the darkness hiding her expression and the loud throbbing engine of the car silencing her tiny gasps.

Adora felt a soft feathery stroke on her chest this time. Catra had been adding a finishing touch to her outfit before she decided to leave her room. Adora closed her eyes to relax in the touch. She could feel her heart start to beat faster when she saw the building come into view from far away. Catra settled the powder compact on the coffee table beside her and stood to look at herself in the mirror. She then completed her look with matching loose lace gloves.

Giving one last look at her reflection, she grabbed her trench coat from the second bed and wrapped herself in it, tying up the string so it was secured in covering her exotic outfit. She walked out of the room in her black, suede high heels finally heading down to the agreed area of the car park, just waiting to be paired with her partner again.

On the walk to the car park, Catra had been walking a little too fast and had accidentally bumped into a few strangers. She ignored the pain starting up in her feet from the walk but her excitement had distracted her completely from it. Adora heard the chauffeur inform her that they were close to their rendezvous point. Adora's heart started to run miles and miles. She was impatient enough as it is and couldn't wait a second to see Catra. She could feel Catra's presence close to her.

Catra was at a small pathway that lead to the inside of the car park. She could feel her hands freeze in nervousness within her coat pockets but also from the light breeze brushing against her face when she entered the half lit and empty garage.

She wandered around the parking lot finding a perfect spot that was far from the entrance. Just as she approached her spot, a black limousine's headlights came into view. Catra controlled her excitement when the car pulled up and one of the doors to the car opened and a slim figure dressed in a corset looking outfit exited the car.

It was Adora.

Catra's eyes widen at the sight of Adora dressed in her outfit, feeling her mouth curl into a small smile on its own. Adora walked over to Catra, eyeing her tied trench coat. Catra was about to blab on about how she missed her but Adora cut her off with a slow kiss. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora's exposed neck and Adora untied the knot of the coat. She let Catra do the honors of releasing the coat from her body and showed off her own outfit.

"You're so beautiful, darling" Adora whispered when she pulled apart from the kiss to admire the woman's figure  

"I missed you" Catra rested her forehead on Adora's.

"I'm here now, okay?" Catra nodded at her, pecking her lips again. She unraveled her arms around Adora's neck. Simultaneously, they brought their hands up, shoulder level and rested their fingertips against each others, without intertwining them.

 In their own world, they lived a life together. They didn't hide their requited love for one another. No one had judged them for it. "It was them against the world" Adora had recalled Catra saying that before. And they were unbelievably happy. And together, they danced. Their shoulders oscillated slowly with their hands in a calm pace while they gave each other small eskimo kisses and brushed their lips together. Their world was interrupted by the loud sound of music playing in the chauffeur's limousine. It was a familiar sound that began with the familiar haunting tune of a piano. Adora and Catra could feel their hearts dance along with the beat of the song slowly as the breeze from outside of the car park garage grazed their skins. It was the perfect London night.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!! It's meee. Sorry I've been mia and not continuing my catradora au even when I said I would. sad to say I might not even finish it just cause it didn't seem interesting to me anymore and the storyline was cliché. 
> 
> on another note, if u haven't heard my friend and I started a catradora comic awhile back called "revival" on instagram (@revival.catradora). we have been getting a lot of attention on it lately and its been going good so far. currently, we are on a tiny hiatus cause of final exams but we will be back :)  
> (also if anyone plans on making fanart of this, which im lowkey hoping for, u can tag me on Instagram @littlethiinggss or comment the link on here for me to see)  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1B__8N5d_LA&oref=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1B__8N5d_LA&has_verified=1


End file.
